One who becomes my strength
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hannah a young warrior maiden Lion-o's age is almost taken advantage of by an unknown man but Lion-o saves her. The girl is understandably scared and Lion-o continues to protect her on the way back to the warrior maidens kingdom. She is still frightened so Willa makes Lion-o her guardian so now she is living in cat's lair and Lion-o is protecting her. Soon the girl falls for him.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

My name is Hannah I am a warrior maiden from the tree top kingdom and I love to explore the forest. It's fun and enjoyable. Today I thought my exploring would be a good idea.

I was in a part of the forest I hadn't seen before. I was enjoying seeing the animals run around and have fun. Suddenly the animals ran off. "I wonder what's got them so spooked?" I said.

Then I felt something grab me. "Hello beautiful." a man said.

"Hey let go of me!" I said.

"No way," He said and tried to take off my clothes.

"Help!" I screamed.

Lion-o was walking nearby and heard screaming for help. "Someone needs help," Lion-o said and ran towards the screaming. It sounded like a girl. He heard her say. "No!" and "Stop it!" and "Get away!"

Lion-o figured that someone was trying do this girl harm. Lion-o ran up and saw a man trying rape a warrior maiden one he has never seen. She was scared a crying and trying to fight him away. Lion-o growled and attacked. "You leave her alone," Lion-o said fighting him off.

"Yikes!" the man said running away from Lion-o.

I sat up very frightened and saw Lion-o come towards me I have seen the Thundercats around before but never up close. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I started to cry. "It was so frightening I didn't know what to do," I said. I hugged him. "Thank you, I was so overwhelmed I didn't know what to do," I sobbed.

"Hey it's alright I'll take you back to the tree top kingdom." he said. Lion-o lead me back to the treetop kingdom and I was scared.

Once there Willa saw him. "Hello Lion-o and I see you found Hannah," Willa said.

"I'm glad he found me when he did, if he didn't a strange man would've," I said about to cry.

"What happened?" Willa asked.

"Apparently an unknown man tried to rape her," Lion-o said. "I heard her cries and came to help." he said.

"Thanks for helping me Lion-o," I said.

"Really it was no trouble at all I'm just glad you are okay," Lion-o said.

"I see," Willa said. "Well I am glad Lion-o came to your rescue when he did," she said.

"The man ran away but I am afraid he might try this again," Lion-o said.

"Yes he might," Willa said.

"I'm scared," I said.

"Then it's decided," Willa said.

"What is decided?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm afraid Hannah is going to need protection and that protection is going to be you Lion-o," Willa said. "It is the best way I can think of to keep her safe," she said.

"I understand," Lion-o said.

"Hannah go get your things, and go with Lion-o staying at Cat's lair is the best way to protect you from this man," Willa said.

"I understand," I said.

I grabbed my things and followed Lion-o.

Once at Cat's lair I was given a room. "You have nothing to worry about you will be safe here," Tygra said.

"Yes, we will make sure to handle this man and we put Mandora on high alert and we know she will help us catch this sicko and have him arrested." Cheetara said.

"I appreciate this." I said.

I got settled and went to bed.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I woke up in the morning I saw I was in cat's lair. I almost forgot that I had been ordered by Willa to stay at cat's lair so Lion-o and the other Thundercats could protect me. So I got of the bed and got dressed. I walked out of the room and looked around and found the dining room. I went inside and all the Thundercats were looking at me.

"Well look who decided to join us," Panthro said.

"Morning," I said and I walked over and sat next to Lion-o.

"Did you sleep well?" Cheetara asked.

"I slept fine thanks for asking." I said.

"Make yourself at home Hannah," Tygra said.

"Thanks," I said. "I will try not to be a burden," I added.

"We appericaite that Hannah and I know you will be safe here in cat's lair." Lion-o said.

I managed to smile and once I finished breakfast I cleaned myself up. "Hannah would you like to see the tower of omens? I am just about to head over there," Lion-o said.

"I would love too," I said said.

Lion-o climbed onto the Thunderclaw and I sat behind him. "Hold on tight." he said.

"Okay," I said.

We arrived at the tower of omens. "Lynx-o how did contacting Mandora go?" Lion-o asked.

"She should be here at any minute." Lynx-o said.

"That's great," Lion-o said. "We will make sure that creep is caught," he said.

"I agree," I said.

"I hope this isn't upsetting you too much Hannah," Lion-o said.

"I'm a little uneasy about it but not too much, I'm very grateful that you saved me," I said. "I just don't know how to Thank you for all that you are doing for me," I said.

"You already said thank you I think it's good enough," Lion-o said.

"You really think so?" I said.

"I know so," Lion-o said and he smiled at me.

When saw Lion-o now he looked so kind, strong, brave, and handsome. He was really very charming. His golden eyes, light tan fur and cream area's and his fiery red hair. I started to blush.

"Your face is looking red, are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

Then I turned even more red as my blush deepened from the embarrassment. "I'm fine," I said.

"If you say so," Lion-o said.

A bit later outside the tower of omens Lion-o and I climbed onto the Thunderclaw and headed back to cat's lair. Then once outside cat's lair I kissed Lion-o's cheek. "What was that for?" Lion-o asked with a smile.

"Just I thought it might be good to express my gratitude for all that you are doing for me," I said.

"No problem," Lion-o said.

"I hope you aren't mad," I said.

"No, I kinda liked it," Lion-o said.

I sat on my bed smiling thinking about my feelings that started for Lion-o.

Meanwhile Lion-o smiled and touched where the young warrior maiden kissed him. "That was incredible." he said. "I never been kissed by a girl before," he said. "I really enjoyed it," he said.

After that everyone got ready to go to bed.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

I got use to living at cat's lair. It was very nice. Thundercats were very nice too and make me feel welcome.

I fell in love with Lion-o over the past few months. It was a wonderful thing. He showed to be my strength time and time again.

Lion-o was in love with Hannah but he knew it was impossible to marry her because he can't marry a non-thunderian species.

"Lion-o the eye of Thundera help you two must profess your love and seal it with a kiss," Jaga told him.

Then after a battle with Mum-Ra Lion-o took my hand. "I love you Hannah," Lion-o said.

"I love you too," I said.

Then we kissed and I became Thunderian. A few months later Lion-o and were married.

The end.

Sequel coming soon.

(It won't switch point of view will be in third person)


End file.
